


i'm into it

by stayhyunie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Both of them are idiots clueless that they like each other, College AU, College! Boyfriend Jisung, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pls enjoy this, University AU, cursing, i still dont know how to tag', jisung and reader go shopping together, jisung x reader - Freeform, mentions of drinking, mentions of throwing up, sulky jisung, uni students, very cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayhyunie/pseuds/stayhyunie
Summary: Maybe it was the way he lets you borrow his (very) comfortable oversized hoodies to wear around in campus, earning you several scorned looks from girls around the campus who think you two are dating. Or maybe that time left his friends while they were out clubbing because you called him saying you stayed up late studying at the library and now you’re too afraid to go home at night, all alone. He arrived ten minutes later, his sweat an obvious an obvious giveaway that he rushed to get to you.You're in love with your best friend Jisung but both of you think the feelings are unrequited and are completely oblivious of the other person's raging feelings.best friends to lovers uni student! han jisung x reader au ;) pls enjoy hehehe
Relationships: Han / Reader, Han | Han jisung/ Reader, Jisung / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> the characters in this fic look exactly like 180206 jisung and 180630 hyunjin :)

You had been best friends with Jisung since last semester. It’s not a very long time, but in a span of only a few months – August till January, both of you felt like you’ve known each other forever. You worked on a project together, both of you taking up Microbiology as your pre-med course. 

Jisung starts, “You know, Y/N, there’s this girl in my organic chemistry class today. She asked me out to go with her for drinks this afternoon but I told her I had other plans,”

You look up from your phone and face him, waiting for an answer.

“Okay… and?” You reply.

“And? And? It means I rejected her offer to be with you, Y/N. Ah, I’m offended.” He puts his hand on his chest and makes a sad face. “You don’t even realize. Maybe I should have went for drinks with her instead. She’s pretty. What was her name again – Yena? Yuri? Y--”

“Yiren, Wang Yiren. I know her, Sung. She’s lives across my apartment and I run into her occasionally at the convenience store near ours.”

“Yiren whatever, maybe I should have gone with Yiren instead of you. You don’t even give me any attention. I’m your best friend!’ He pouts. 

You and Jisung were walking down the lively streets of Insa-dong, with your best friend spending at least ten minutes inside a shop deciding what to purchase. Most of the time, it was just a cute plushy he just couldn’t bear to part with. 

Jisung was wearing ripped, black leather pants, an oversized dark blue hoodie he stole from his poor roommate, Hyunjin, a blue checkered flannel, and a dark padded jacket on top of it all. He also wore the brand new white cap he just bought on sale ten minutes ago, with his prescription glasses that you personally think, makes him look even cuter. 

Your best friend was quite the looker, with more than a few students around campus trying (and failing) to work their way into Jisung’s heart. You don’t ever want to admit it, but maybe you were kind of falling in love with him. 

Maybe it was the way he lets you borrow his (very) comfortable oversized hoodies to wear around in campus, earning you several scorned looks from girls around the campus who think you two are dating. Or maybe that time left his friends while they were out clubbing because you called him saying you stayed up late studying at the library and now you’re too afraid to go home at night, all alone. He arrived ten minutes later, his sweat an obvious an obvious giveaway that he rushed to get to you. Your cheeks flush red.

“Y/N, -- “

You spike up in shock and end your daydream.

“Why don’t you ever accept literally anyone’s date proposal? Another person walking with us around here after classes would be really good, you know.” You blurted in panic, effectively masking your previous thoughts. 

Jisung runs his hand through his hair while walking and looks at you with a look of disbelief as he tells you, quite passionately you might add, once again of how he just hasn’t found the one yet, and how when he looks at that person, he just knows.

“Well actually I haven’t told you about this but I like som -- “

A small fit of jealousy fit you. Was he going to say someone else’s name? You didn’t even know or understand why you feel this way. Jisung is your best friend and you are his. You’re supposed to be acting giddy and excited for your friend’s lovelife. Instead, you felt totally jealous, wishing you were that person instead. “You should stop hanging out with me so much and go clubbing with your friends. Minho and Hyunjin have been practically begging you to go down to Itaewon.”

“There are a lot of pretty people there, you know. Find someone drunk enough to be your girlfriend” You joke, holding up two dresses – one pink and one black.

“Which one looks prettier?”

Jisung points to the dress on your left hand, the black one. He starts defensively, “But I do go clubbing! I just went with Changbin and Hyunjin last week. Jin got shit-faced drunk he started doing an unsuccesful keg stand while Changbin was filming him. He looked fucking dumb, he got so embarrassed the next day.”

You look at him annoyingly while you go through the jewelry placed by the wall.

“And I really want to tell you who I like but since you’re so mean to me today I won’t. “He sulked, pouting his lips, making you laugh.

Deep inside you really, really, really, really, really, really wanted to know who this person was, to do a background check or whatever. You just wanted to make sure this person would treat Jisung well. You wanted to tell him then and there, but you wanted to keep up your best friend dynamic with him.

“Fine.” You hiss. “Don’t tell me who it is. I want to guess who.”

He walks over to you as you’re paying for your dress at the cashier.  
“Yeah? Well, she’s pretty, I’ve got a few classes with her and …. I don’t know? I’m taller than her? And – oh! She loves banana milk. I saw her outside a convenience store once and she looked really cute. Try to guess who she is.” Jisung says cockily, grinning at you. 

Your heart drops but you fake a smile. Who could this person be? You wish it was you but you didn’t want to be selfish.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. 

Jisung changes the topic and steers it back at you.  
“What about you Y/N? Who are you crushing on? The last time you told me about someone you liked, it was Mark-hyung and he was dating somebody else at that time.” He scoffs. “I don’t know what you saw in him. I’m more handsome than him.”

It’s already seven p.m. the cold air was brushing against your skin even though you had a nice, pink padded jacket on. The weather was cool and walking around with Jisung right next to each other, looking like a couple, made you feel warm.

“ Yeah Sung, maybe if you actually let me date Hyunjin, I would be in a relationship right now.”

Jisung gives you the most dramatic disgusted reaction ever, covering his mouth with his right hand, pretending to need to throw up. 

His tone is mixed with both disgust and defense. “Eww, Y/N! Seriously? Jin? Of all people? He’s not even that good-looking. Yeah well, kinda. But he’s my other best friend. Imagine having both of your best friends date each other. That’s … weird!” 

It was all a cover-up, of course. You did agree that Hyunjin was good-looking, his proportions were near-perfect and his facial features complement each other extremely well. Nevertheless, the two of you were only friends. You telling Jisung you wanted to date Hyunjin was only a disguise to spend time with the latter, since he was the only other person besides you aware of your heart-bursting romantic emotions for Jisung. Above it all, Hyunjin tells you about all the things Jisung tells him about you. 

“Oh please. I’m allowed to develop feelings too, Sungie? Hyunjin’s nice to me. And we talked before. Plus he’s so cute.”

“Fine!” He says defeatedly, which you found cute. “Date him or whatever. I don’t care.” He huffs through his breath and pouts.


	2. 2

“The iced latte here is so good.” The brown-haired boy seated in front of you says.

“You order that everyday, Hyunjin. They have other drinks too, you know. The mocha frapuccino tastes like heaven.”

He crosses his legs on the brown egg chair as he starts talking. “You finally talk to Jisung or something? What’s up Y/N?”

A wave of nervousness fills you but it quickly disappears as Hyunjin smiles at you. You always felt very comfortable with him. You felt like you could talk to him about anything without any judgement. The feeling was mutual.

“I kind of… panicked? He told me he had someone he liked, then he started asking me about who I liked, so I said you ‘cause you’re really famous around campus and people like you – and you were the first person that popped into my mind, and I told him he should let me date you even though you guys are best friends and it’s weird – “

You haven’t even finished your sentence and you could already hear him obviously laughing.

“It’s not funny! Now he thinks I’m in love with you and now he’s never gonna think that I like him even though I feel like my feelings are completely obvious.”

Hyunjin hasn’t even stopped laughing before he interrupts you, “Woah, Y/N, I didn’t know you saw me that way, I must admit, I’m flattered.”

“I only said that in panic! I’m never setting you up with Felix if you’re just gonna laugh at me and be no help whatsoever!”

“Why does this feel like high school ... It’s too funny, just talk to each other. Communicate! Literally.” He takes a sip from his iced latte while he checks the time on his phone.

“Y/N If I were you … I would bug them till I find out that person’s identity, you guys are best friends? Best friends tell each other those types of things, you know? If that person’s a non Y/N, then bury your feelings somewhere in the Sahara Desert and never go back. Or you could just tell him right now, Jisung’s not the type to cut off people easily. “

A thousand thoughts fill your mind as you sip on your milk chocolate frapuccino. “How do you know? What if – what if I tell him I like him and he doesn’t like me back? Then our whole friendship will be ruin –“

Hyunjin looks out the window watching the cars pass by the busy street and people walk by hand-in-hand.  
“I say that from experience, back in high school I used to date Sung’s sister and we kept it a secret from him ‘till one day he saw us on a date. Poor guy, you should’ve seen the look on his face”

Ah, Jisung’s sister, Naeun. You only saw her once when she dropped by her brother’s shared apartment to get some of her things when she saw the two of you cuddling under a blanket while watching some movie on Netflix. To the two of you it was just something you did platonically, but it gave off the wrong idea to other people.

She pulled Jisung aside to tell him something, and you could unintentionally eavesdrop on them.

“Ya, Jisung, next time tell me when you bring your girlfriend over here so I don’t accidentally cockblock you, okay? I’m going clubbing with Chaekyung today. Don’t burn down our apartment. Mom will kill us both.”

You smiled at the memory of that, your heart fluttering at the thought of Naeun mistaking you as Jisung’s girlfriend. 

“I mean, I couldn’t blame him, it is kinda weird to see your best friend and your sister date. Maybe that’s why he also freaked out when you told him you liked me, Jisung probably thinks I have a thing for people related to him in some way. Geez Y/N, you set me up.”

The café was already starting to fill up so you got up and took your empty drink containers.

“He didn’t talk to me for like, two weeks after that. And that’s on me being his best friend since elementary school! Anyway, he talked to me again after that and he said some corny best friend shit like I miss you and I don’t have anyone to play Vanguard after classes with anymore. “

Hyunjin leads you to the door of the café where you entered, opening the door for you to go outside.

“But Naeun and I already broke up at that time, and Jisung was talking to me again. Besides that, I don’t think something as cute as a love confession would drive him away from you. Plus, you guys are really close, you spend more time with him than I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfghfg should i even continue this ....... the pacing rn is so slow but i swear its gonna get better in the next chapters


End file.
